


life and love

by novocaine_sea



Series: When in Florence [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, Italy, M/M, Museum dates, Photography, Victor owns the coffeeshop, Yuuri goes to Italy to study photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: “You showed me life and love and that’s something I can never forget. Thank you for that, Victor.”Twenty-two year old Yuuri Katsuki travels to Italy to study photography. One day, while going around the city taking photos he gets lost and ends up at a coffee shop, ultimately meeting one Victor Nikiforov who would take him all around Florence, showing him what life and love are really all about.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxy_witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_witch/gifts).



> This is for Noelle, who put this idea in my head a couple of days ago <3
> 
> I tried really hard with the translations and stuff but if anything is incorrect, please tell me and I'll correct it ASAP!! I also did as much research on sites and stuff as I possibly could, so enjoy this fic that is littered with Italian sites! (I have never been to Italy before so please go easy on me)
> 
> There's also minor language and one half-discussion about sex in this fic. And lots of emoticons...

Yuuri Katsuki stepped off the plane and into the terminal at Peretola Airport in Florence, Italy early that morning. The sun had just risen but the city was already lively; he could basically hear it. After standing in line at customs for about an hour, getting his passport stamped by the Italian government worker with a stern face, he was able to get his luggage and finally venture outside. He breathed in the crisp Italian air and sighed in content. It almost felt like home. He spent so much time studying Italian art that it really was almost like home.

It was his first time in Italy, but not his first time out of his home country of Japan. He had studied abroad in America, Detroit to be exact, before for a year, met some cool people, but he decided to go to Italy to finish the rest of his academic career. He found a lot of inspiration there, especially in the art and architecture, as he was a photography major with a minor in art history. He found everything about Italy to be beautiful so he applied for scholarships to finally make his dream a reality. Now he was going to be attending the  _Accademia di Belle Arti di Firenze,_ or the Academy of Fine Arts of Florence. To say Yuuri was excited was an understatement.

And here he was, standing in the front of the airport in Florence, Italy, staring out into the bright blue sky. He didn’t know a lick of Italian, only English, broken English at that. But it was enough to get him by, even if he stumbled over words sometimes. Yuuri had no idea if they spoke English in Italy though and if they didn’t then he was in for a rude awakening. He had bought an English to Italian dictionary just in case, because he was positive that a Japanese to Italian dictionary did not exist.

“Yuuri!” A voice, thick with an Italian accent, called from behind him. Yuuri turned around.

So, Yuuri wasn’t exactly alone. He had made a friend online who was attending the same university as him and offered to be his roommate for the semester. It worked out perfectly. Almost. His roommate, a guy named Michele Crispino who insisted on being called Mickey, seemed like a tough guy type. He’s the type of guy who puffs out his chest to make himself seem bigger. And it’s not that he’s  _not_ buff because he is. But he has this aura of intimidation swirling around him. Seeing him up close was very different than seeing pictures of him.

“Hello, Mickey.” Yuuri gave a shy wave and pulled his mask down. He should probably take it off so he wouldn’t stick out more than he probably already did but he found a level of comfort in it.

Mickey grinned and grabbed for one of Yuuri’s suitcases, leading him to the car without another word. It was nothing special, a small, black car that looked like a human death trap. Yuuri almost didn’t want to get in. But Mickey was shoving his suitcases in the car without another word and slamming the trunk.

“Get in!” Mickey demanded excitedly and Yuuri scrambled into the passenger’s seat. Yuuri was kind of nervous as Mickey revved up the engine with an excited look on his face. He wasn’t sure whether that should be a bad sign but as the car jerked forward full of life, he decided that it was. Yuuri wasn’t used to wild driving, or driving at all, so he just gripped the seat and hoped for the best.

“How was your flight?” Mickey asked. His voice was rough and deep and if Yuuri wasn’t so oblivious maybe he would have had half a mind to have a crush on the guy. But Yuuri was too in love with art to have an eye for anybody else.

“Long.” Yuuri said, punctuated with a yawn. He covered his mouth as he did so and watched the city of Florence fly by. It was a crowded city despite it only being about eight in the morning. There were people on the streets and sitting in front of bakeries and coffee shops. “I traveled a full day and my body doesn’t even know what time it is.”

Mickey’s laugh was loud and boisterous, with richness sprinkled on top. Yuuri liked the sound, had heard it when they had skyped the first time a month back to see if they really connected. Mickey had done most of the talking but Yuuri never seemed to mind.

“Flying will do that to you.” Mickey agreed.

“Have you ever been on a plane?” Yuuri asked, looking at him. Mickey had this faraway look in his eyes.

“My sister and I took a trip to France about a year ago. The plane ride was long but I’m sure it wasn’t as long as yours.” Mickey grinned just remembering the trip. Yuuri knew that Mickey and his sister, Sara, were close. He didn’t know just how close they were but Mickey couldn’t go one conversation without bringing her up, even if it was just in passing. Yuuri admired their relationship; he and his sister weren’t that close, especially being seven years apart in age, but they got along well whenever they were around each other. But Yuuri never really talked to her, especially since he’s been in and out of the country studying.

Yuuri listened to Mickey tell him about his trip to France as he stared out the window. Before he knew it they were pulling up in front of a salmon colored building that would be their home for a the next four to five months. It wasn’t anything special but it would have to do. Yuuri wasn’t going to complain.

He got his things out of the car and let Mickey lead him into the apartment. It was just the two of them in the entire apartment but he knew Mickey was quite popular so there would always be people around.

“This one is your’s.” Mickey stopped in front of a vacant room complete with a desk, mattress and dresser. Yuuri stepped inside. It was spacious and would fit all of Yuuri’s things. Not that he had much of anything besides clothes. But he could go out and buy things. He planned on it.

Yuuri had an entire weekend to get himself on Italy’s sleep schedule and to prepare him for classes. Mickey tried to get him to go clubbing with him but Yuuri wasn’t a club person. He had gone a lot back in America but after one  _incident_ he swore off clubbing for good. But that wasn’t enough to erase the memories, or the pictures taken by one Phichit Chulanont. Yuuri tried not to think about it.

When he wasn’t sleeping, Yuuri grabbed his camera and walked the streets of Florence, sometimes stopping to snap a photo. The architecture was so magnificent and unique and no one place looked the same. Except it  _all_ looked the same which is how Yuuri ended up getting lost. He didn’t know where he was; he was just aimlessly walking around staring through the lens of the camera or swiping through the picture he had taken on it when before he knew it all his surroundings didn’t look familiar. The map on his phone told him he had walked an entire three miles away from his apartment. He had no idea how his legs hadn’t given out, and surely he would be feeling it tomorrow.

Yuuri looked around. There was a cute little coffee shop on the corner with chairs outside that he could sit in. It didn’t look too crowded either. So, he took a seat and typed out a message to Mickey, telling him he was in front of a coffee shop called Vkusno, which he was certain wasn’t English or Italian. Mickey didn’t respond, or even read so Yuuri was stuck there for the time being.

After checking his phone multiple times for any sort of response Yuuri decided to give it a rest and drop his head into his arms with a defeated sigh. Who knew when Mickey would respond?

It was that moment that somebody to his right said in flawless Italian, “Vuole un caffè?” Yuuri lifted his head and fixed his askew glasses, only to be staring into the smiling face of a gorgeous man with silver hair. His eyes widened and he blinked owlishly. The man gave him a curious look and repeated his statement. Yuuri understood the caffè part but the beginning? Not a clue. He figured it was some variation of “Do you want a coffee?” Yuuri couldn’t answer because one, he barely knew Italian and two, the man he was staring at was perhaps too beautiful for him to comprehend any sort of words.

The man seemed to smile knowingly and tapped his pen to his lips. Yuuri noticed then that he was wearing an apron over washed out jeans and a sweater that was gray with little beads of color woven throughout it. It was quite ugly but somehow it looked good on him. Yuuri figured there was little the man could wear that would make him look ugly? His eyes, wow this was so cliche, were the color of a crystal clear ocean. They were so blue, Yuuri almost they weren’t real.

“E-English?” Yuuri squeaked in something just above a whisper.

The man laughed softly and oh it was a wonderful sound. Yuuri wished he could hear it all the time. He didn’t even know the man’s  _name_ and he certainly wasn’t wearing a nametag for Yuuri to find out. Yuuri was going to have to do this the hard way he guessed.

“I asked, would you like a coffee?” The man asked politely, the amused smile never leaving his face.

“Oh, um, yes.” Yuuri nodded. “Just an… espresso…”

The man’s smile grew impossibly more amused and he nodded, “Why don’t you come inside for a bit, it’s quite cold out here wouldn’t you say? Plus then I can have you closer to me.” He winked and then he was twirling inside without so much as an explanation to what  _that_ was. Yuuri was left flustered and confused. Maybe he just flirted with all of his customers. Yuuri had no choice but to scramble after him and walk into the coffee shop. It smelt deliciously like coffee and baked good. Yuuri could see the silver haired beauty behind the counter, humming a tune as he made him coffee. There was another young man with him, probably a bit younger than Yuuri himself, pouting at the register. A red haired woman was sweeping the floor and grinned at him with a dazzling smile and pointed to one of the tables closest to the counter. Against better judgement, Yuuri sat down.

Yuuri could hear the blonde cashier growl in a disgusted voice, “Ma, che sei grullo, cretino?” But the silver haired one was still laughing and working on Yuuri’s drink. They started conversing back and forth and Yuuri could’ve sworn that he heard his name in conversation, which was strange because he hadn’t given him his name.

“Here you are!” The man cheered and presented him with what looked like a plain cup of coffee. It was then that Yuuri remembered what Mickey had said about ordering coffee; if he wanted an espresso, it was just the equivalent of asking for a plain coffee. “What you like any milk or sugar?”

“He’s going to take that as an opportunity to give you a little piece of himself!” The blonde behind the counter huffed in heavily accented English.

“Ah, no, I’m good.” Yuuri waved his hands in front of him, telling him silently not to bother.

The man pouted and took a seat across from him, laying his head in his hands. His fringe fell into his eyes as he smiled gracefully. Yuuri’s heart all but stopped and he could feel the blush creep onto his cheeks.

“I have not seen you here before. Are you new to the area?” The man asked. There was an annoyed sigh from behind the counter and then squeaking after a broom was thrown but Yuuri ignored it as best he could.

“I’m studying here, at the Accademia di Belle Arti.” Yuuri explained. The Italian sounded awkward in his mouth, most likely because  _English_ still tasted awkward in his mouth.

He must’ve said something right because the man’s face lit up excitedly, “Arti, that’s wonderful! Do you paint, or draw, or design? You must tell me!” Yuuri moved back a little in his chair, his hands cupping the mug the coffee was steaming in. He took a minute to gather himself after the man’s sudden outburst to look around the coffee shop. There was art all over the walls, a myriad of colors splashed onto the canvas in forms of people or just swirls. Somehow it all came together perfectly, each color complimenting each other in subtle but obvious ways. Yuuri was entranced by these paintings.

“Ah, you must be in photography!” The man exclaimed when he saw the camera hanging from Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his camera, smiling a bit and nodding.

“Yes.” He said simply.

The man grinned. “I have my degree from the Accademia di Belle Arti,” the Italian sounded much more natural flowing from his lips, Yuuri could listen to it all day, “and all the paintings in the shop are mine. I let little Yuri over there hang up one of his though. But if you’re asking me, mine are much better.” The man winked again and blew a kiss towards the register where angry noises were being emitted from.

“Your art is amazing!” Yuuri gushed with a smile and peered at the painting above him, reading the caption. The artist’s name was Victor Nikiforov, which had to be the man sitting across from him.

Victor just smiled, “Now that you know my name, you must tell me yours. And let me see some of your photography. You must be good if you got into the Accademia.”

Yuuri blushed, “Yuuri Katsuki…”

Victor clapped his hands, “Yuri look you’ve got a twin! His name is Yuuri too!”

Yuri, the referenced blonde behind the counter, snarled. “There could never be two. Stop flirting and get back to work,  _stronzo_.”

Victor laughed mellifluously once more and stood up from the table, “A shame but I must tend to other customers. Please do come back soon, the Accademia isn’t far from here! I look forward to seeing your face again, Yuuri.” He touched Yuuri’s chin and winked once more before starting to head behind the counter. He turned back to him with a smile, “Oh, and the  _espresso_ is on me.” He chuckled to himself before making it all the way behind the counter. Yuuri flushed away and hid himself in his coffee cup.

It was a great cup of coffee, possibly one of the best he’s ever had. He wanted to thank Victor for the coffee, but around the time he was leaving it started getting busy so the red haired woman just came and took his cup with a smile. Mickey had texted him back finally to say that he was on his way and he’d be there in twenty or so minutes.

Yuuri spent that time on the corner of the street, taking photos of all the buildings and the little bridge that stood above a tiny river. It was pretty. Maybe he could use these photos for a class or something. Architecture was his concentration after all.

When he climbed inside of Mickey’s car, a Fiat he had learned, Mickey was laughing at him. “Do you make it a habit to wander around aimlessly and get lost?”

“Not frequently.” Yuuri laughed slightly with a scratch to the back of the head. Mickey just continued to laugh and turned on the radio, ready to drive them back to their apartment. Yuuri tried to engage in small talk but his mind drifted back to Victor. The shop owner seemed to take an interest in him, strangely enough. Yuuri didn’t know if he would go back. But he did make a little note on his phone about the coffee shop named Vkusno. If he did go back, he would be sure to ask about the name behind the shop because it definitely was not Italian.

 

**

 

Classes for the semester started and Yuuri was immediately thrust into his work, assignment after assignment piling up. He didn’t have any papers to write, but going out and taking photos was time consuming, especially when he sometimes had to wait on Mickey in order to get anywhere. He loved it though, he really did, and soon he fell into pace with the rest of Florence, feeling like own of their own and ultimately deciding that maybe he would stay. Of course these were just dreams; could he really afford to stay in Italy? Probably not. But a young man could dream and have high hopes.

Yuuri visited Vkusno frequently too. If he had some time after class he would go to the coffee shop, silently seeking out Victor but trying to be discreet about it. He would always grab a spot in the corner, sitting and waiting for Victor to notice him. He would order a simple coffee; sometimes if he was feeling fancy he would get a cappuccino, and pull out his laptop to edit some photos for his class. He expanded his interest to general landscape instead of just architecture and found a lot of beauty in it. Sometimes he would just sit outside and enjoy the view, taking pictures. But he also snuck a lot of pictures of Vksuno too, because the architecture really was amazing, with a rustic brown color topped with bricks.

As Yuuri because a regular at the coffee shop, he started becoming friends with everybody. The red haired woman was named Mila and she was one of the sweetest ladies he had ever met. When she wasn’t busy teasing Yuri, who was an eighteen year old “punk” as she called him, she was asking Yuuri about his life and making sure he was comfortable. There was another worker named Georgi who would switch shifts with Mila every two days. He was nice enough but he had a big heart and he yearned for love. Yuri would make gagging noises every time.

Victor and Yuri were both full time workers at the shop. Although Yuri liked to draw and paint, he was saving up a little cash so he could actually attend university. His family was poor and without his help they wouldn’t be able to afford it. So Yuri suffered day in and day out with his dumbass coworkers who liked to sing show tunes and pick on him. He secretly loved it though, according to Victor. Victor said that he would catch Yuri smiling to himself sometimes when they were all singing and could even see him mouthing the words. He just had too much pride to admit it.

And then there was Victor, who Yuuri learned all about. Whenever he spotted Yuuri in his usual corner he would go on break, sitting with him and chatting it up. He always asked Yuuri questions about Japan and his family, what they did and what his city was like. Yuuri would tell him that he grew up in Hasetsu in Kyushu and that his family has run an onsen as long as he could remember. He had an older sister, Mari, who was a fulltime worker there and whenever Yuuri was home he would help out too. It was mostly just folding towels and things of the like. It was busy work and he figured that it would become his someday to run if Mari didn’t take over when his parents retired.

Every meeting Yuuri would learn a couple of new things about Victor. He, and all the others in shop, were all from Russia. He never explained  _why_  they had all relocated to Italy but whenever he thought of his own there was a wistful look in his eyes that Yuuri thought best not to pry into. The name of the shop came from the Russian word  _tasty_ and Victor thought it fit his love for coffee best. Victor loved art and when he wasn’t working in the day he was painting at night. He was a man of many hidden talents, another talent being that he could dance. Yuri told him that one. Something about how he and Mila would waltz all over the shop together and how  _disgusting_ it was. Yuuri figured he was just jealous because he wanted to learn but didn’t know how to ask.

Victor was also fascinated by all the pictures that Yuuri took, whether it be of the outside or of their shop.

“Shouldn’t you ask permission before taking pictures of us?” Victor had teased him one day and it left Yuuri so stunned that he began to trip over his words.

“I-I’m sorry I should have- no, oh my god I can delete them, just, um…. Please don’t kick me out!” Yuuri had clasped his hands together in pleading and it was a true moment of catching the great Victor Nikiforov off guard. And then Victor was laughing, that wonderful laugh that Yuuri would love to drizzle on a sandwich or a salad and eat. He was addicted to it.

“I could never kick you out, I would miss you too much.” Victor had winked at him.

Another thing, Victor loved winking. Yuuri was starting to think it was some sort of condition.

It became a daily occurrence that Yuuri would show Victor his work of the day, if he had any. Victor was always amazed. Sometimes Yuuri would go on long spiels of history of different architectures. What made gothic architecture so unique? What’s baroque? Did he know that Italy was at the head of the Renaissance architectural movements? Yuuri could answer these questions in a heartbeat and Victor would lay his head in his hand and listen with a lovesick look on his face, complete with a smile. Yuri could be seen behind the counter, shaking his head and scowling in disgust. Mila would always sigh dreamily and wished she could find a love like that, even if the two hadn’t figured it out yet.

One day about a month and a half into their blossoming friendship when it was raining outside and Yuuri was simply staring out the window enjoying it, Victor sat down across from him.

“Hi.” Yuuri said with a small smile.

“Hello!” Victor grinned, “How are you doing today?”

“I’m good, you?” Yuuri asked, adjusting his glasses. He had been in the shop for about an hour or so before Victor came and sat with him.

“Good, good, listen,” Victor reached across the table with a smile, taking Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri was instantly blushing. “I have two tickets to the Galleria degli Uffizi, er, the Uffizi Gallery for this upcoming weekend. I was going to bring Yuri over there but I don’t think he can think of anything worse than spending an entire day with me, even if he secretly enjoys it. But I was thinking that maybe you would like to join me. There are priceless artworks there and I know the halls were the artworks are held hold some great architecture. Maybe it would be of some interest of you?”

Yuuri’s eyes were wide behind his frames and he was staring at Victor like he had just offered him the world on a silver platter. Well, he kind of did. After all, the Uffizi gallery is one of the most famous museums in the world and holds art that Yuuri only dreamt about. This is what he had gone to Italy to do, after all. See museums, go to all the famous sites, and explore. But he never thought he would be able to do it with a man as beautiful as Victor, let alone  _any_ man.

“Are you joking?” Yuuri asked, instead of just saying yes. Yuuri was mentally cursing himself.

Yuri, who had been sweeping near them, snorted, “Looks like the asshole is going to get rejected.” He said it loud enough for them to hear but it was directed at Georgi, who was manning the counter. Georgi just shook his head.

Victor’s smile faltered a bit, “No! I thought it would be nice, since you don’t seem to really get around Florence much other than to come here.” He laughed with amusement, “But if you don’t want to go-”

“I’d love to!” Yuuri cried out and then covered his mouth, turning red. He had jumped a bit out of his seat and he sat back down, wanting to curl on himself.

“Wow.” Victor exhaled and grinned, “I didn’t expect you to get so excited. Perfetto! Give me your address so I can come pick you up. Oh, and your number too.”

Yuri shook his head in disappointment and went back behind the counter muttering, “You’re not so subtle, cretino.”

Georgi laughed softly at him, “Isn’t love a wonderful thing?”

“What would you know about love?” Yuri spat back and Georgi just gave him a sad smile. This led into a sad backstory about all of his fallen loves. Yuri’s life was truly suffering.

Meanwhile, Yuuri punched his information into Victor’s phone and Victor did the same in Yuuri’s. Yuuri felt almost strange giving out his number because it wasn’t something he typically did but Victor was different. After this month of getting to know him, Yuuri had a certain fondness of him that made him feel warm inside. He didn’t quite know what the feeling was or how to place it but he decided that he liked it. As long as Victor was still by his side the warm feeling would remain.

“This is great. I’m going to show you all of the paintings. Although I’m sure you know most of them. I hope we can get everything in, in one day. But that’s why we go early!” Victor declared and then pushed back from the table. Yuuri looked up at him with a surprised look on his face.

“It’s time for me to go back to work, my Yuuri. I look forward to our date on Saturday.” Victor purred the words and then he winked. Again. Yuuri only gaped at him. He wanted to thank him for the tickets to the museum but he was quite honestly flabbergasted.  _My Yuuri. Date._ Yuuri didn’t know how to feel about this. He didn’t know how to assess the rapid beating of his heart every time the words repeated in his head. He decided he liked the sound.

He went back to the apartment soon after that. Mickey was sitting at their dinkey kitchen table with a sketchbook open but a blank page in front of him. Yuuri knew not to disturb him in moments like this. He just grabbed a juice from the fridge and went back to his room, quietly shutting the door. He could hear Mickey grumble every few minutes but otherwise the apartment was silent. Yuuri booted up his laptop and was automatically logged into Skype. He saw that Phichit was already logged in, even though it was eleven in the morning in Detroit.

Yuuri decided to message him because naturally when he’s as confused as he is, he needs to confide in somebody. Phichit is that person.

 **[Yuuri Katsuki]:** _Shouldn’t you be in class?_

The response was immediate.

 **[Phichit Chulanont]:** _Yuuri!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 **[Phichit Chulanont]:** _Detroit isn’t the same w/o you :(_

 **[Phichit Chulanont]:** _I miss you! (_ _੭_ _˃̣̣̥_ _ㅂ_ _˂̣̣̥)_ _੭_ _ु_

 **[Yuuri Katsuki]:** _You didn’t answer my question_

 **[Phichit Chulanont]:** _Sorry, mom. (_ _｡_ _•̀ᴗ-)_ _✧_

 **[Phichit Chulanont]:** _No I don’t have class. Why? Is everything okay????????  o(_ _･_ _´д_ _･｀_ _o)))_ _三_ _(((o´_ _･_ _д_ _｀･_ _)o_

 **[Yuuri Katsuki]:** _What even is that?_

 **[Phichit Chulanont]:** _Me worrying about you! You’re not the only mom, Yuuri~_

 **[Yuuri Katsuki]:** _Can I please just call you?_

 **[Phichit Chulanont]:** _*_ _✲ﾟ_ _*_ _｡✧_ _٩_ _(_ _･_ _ิ_ _ᴗ_ _･_ _ิ๑_ _)_ _۶_ _*_ _✲ﾟ_ _*_ _｡✧_ _Y E S!!!! *_ _✲ﾟ_ _*_ _｡✧_ _٩_ _(_ _･_ _ิ_ _ᴗ_ _･_ _ิ๑_ _)_ _۶_ _*_ _✲ﾟ_ _*_ _｡✧_

Yuuri sighed. He was thankful that Phichit was a lot more calm in person and on the phone than over text. Not to long after Phichit’s last message his Skype had an incoming call and Yuuri hurried to find his headphones so he wouldn’t disturb Mickey. He accepted the call as he inserted the headphones into the jack.

“ _Yuuri!_ ” Phichit exclaimed excitedly. He was holding one of his hamsters, unsurprisingly.

Yuuri smiled softly at his friend, “Hey Phichit.”

Phichit beaming, but he was always smiling. Yuuri couldn’t remember a time where Phichit wasn’t smiling. He wondered what it was like, having such a positive outlook on life. But things were looking up for him so maybe, just maybe, he would know what it was like to be in Phichit’s mindset.

“ _What’s up? Is everything okay? How’s Italy? You barely update your Instagram anymore, we’re sad because we want to see your fancy new life! Tell me about your roommate. Is he as good as I am?”_

Yuuri honestly didn’t know how Phichit didn’t need to gasp for air after all of that. He stared at Phichit slightly amused before laughing softly, “Everything’s fine, I promise. I’ll be sure to send you some pictures soon okay? And um, well, I have a date this weekend.”

Phichit’s face went blank and his jaw went slack in surprise. Yuuri knew what he was thinking: Was this the same Yuuri who practically refused to leave the dorm in Detroit? Was this the same Yuuri who  _ran away_ from guys who had tried to give him their numbers? Surely this could not be the same Katsuki Yuuri Phichit knew.

“ _A date?!_ ” Phichit exclaimed after collecting himself. “ _With who? Where? Come on you can’t leave me hanging like that!_ ” There was shifting on his end and squeaking of hamsters.

“Yes a date. Is it really so surprising?”

“ _Yuuri you never went out when you were here! You refused to go to parties. It was such a chore trying to drag you to_ one  _party! But I’m glad you’re at least living a little out there! Are you leaving your apartment? That’s silly of me, of course you are that’s how you met this mystery man… or woman! I never knew your preferences.”_

“Phichit, please.” Yuuri pushed his glasses up. He could barely keep up with Phichit’s talking.

“ _Sorry!_ ” Phichit laughed cheerfully again and grinned at him. “ _Please tell me the details though, I’m dying to know!”_

Yuuri laughed with him and scratched his arm anxiously. Why was he anxious? It was just Phichit.

“Well, his name is Victor… He owns a coffee shop here. He’s originally from Russia but he moved to Italy for some reason… He’s an artist. He’s really good. I have pictures of his paintings. He makes really good coffee too.”

“ _What does he look like? Does he have an Instagram?_ ” Phichit’s phone was practically glued to his hand and Yuuri had no doubt that he was pulling up Instagram as they were speaking.

“I just got his number today, I don’t know if he has an instagram or not. If I went and followed him that would look like I’m stalking him.”

Phichit snorted. “ _How long have you known him if you only got his number today?_ ”

“A month.”

Phichit dropped his phone and he gaped at Yuuri, “ _You’ve known this man for a month and you_ just  _got his number? Yuuri!!_ ”

“What?! What did I do wrong?!” Yuuri exclaimed back at him. He heard something slam and figured it was Mickey with the fridge. Maybe he should be a little more quiet…

“ _You’re hopeless. Honestly, you’re hopeless…”_ Phichit just shook his head, “  _But where are you guys going on this hot date?”_

Yuuri pouted and rested his head in his hand, “We’re going to the Uffizi Gallery. It’s this giant art museum… I’ve always dreamt of going. And now I get to go with Victor. He’s really nice and he’s tall. Taller than me.”

“ _You’re not that tall_.”

Yuuri’s pout intensified and Phichit chuckled a bit.

“ _I’m happy for you! I better get the details about this date, you hear? And I want pictures! You and this Victor man! Lots and lots of pictures!_ ”

“Yeah, yeah. Now, enough about me tell me about you. How’s Detroit. Do you have Celestino this semester again?”

Yuuri knew that shifting the focus off of him for a bit would just lead Phichit into his own rants. Not that he minded, he was genuinely interested in listening to what his friend had been doing. Phichit was probably the only friend he had made while in Detroit, aside from Leo. He rarely talked to Leo thought despite wanting to. Oh well, some connections were meant to be lost.

The got off the phone an hour later, Phichit claiming that he had to do some homework that he had forgotten about. Yuuri let him go so he could get some dinner and edit some more of his assignments. Despite looking easy, editing actually took up to an hour per picture. Yuuri was up late that night, editing and daydreaming of what the would be like on Saturday. Only two days to go.

Two days passed quicker than expected and Saturday morning Yuuri woke up ten minutes before his alarm with sweaty palms and a racing heart. He realized in those ten minutes that he had never been on a date before. In all of his twenty-twenty two years he had never been a date. And that was when the panic set in. Yuuri scrambled out of bed, crashing onto the floor in a loud spectacle that was sure to awaken Mickey, which was never good, and he raced to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. It didn’t help that he couldn’t see a  _thing_ because he hadn’t put his glasses on.

Yuuri could hear himself breathing heavily and he doused himself in cold water to wake himself up and wash away his nerves. Nothing worked. He took deep breaths and then squeaked embarrassingly when Mickey pounded on the door.

“What’re you doin’ in there, Katsuki? You’re making so much racket.” Mickey called through the door.

Yuuri swallowed and opened the door a crack to stare into hard face of his roommate. He almost thought about shutting the door in his face again but Mickey shoved the door open further. Yuuri cowered under him and whispered softly, “I’ve never been on a date before.” He had told Mickey that he was going out with somebody on Saturday, saving the details he had given Phichit.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, “Are you kidding me? You wake me up at eight for this?” He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, “Come on, let me help ya.”

He had to drag Yuuri from the bathroom and into his own bedroom, shoving him onto the bed. Yuuri sat with an “oomph” and watched as Mickey started rummaging through his drawers and then his closet. Yuuri figured he should be embarrassed but he was way past that point at the moment, anxiety replacing all other things. Mickey finally pulled out some nice khakis, a sweater and threw a scarf at him.

“Here. She’ll love it. Now I’m going back to sleep.” Yuuri was going to correct him that he wasn’t going to on a date with a woman but Mickey was already slamming the door behind him. Yuuri looked at the clothes that Mickey had thrown at him and took a deep breath, slowly getting dressed. And he was glad because Victor’s text stated that he would be there any minute, judging by the time stamp from fifteen minutes ago. Yuuri quickly combed his hair and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash, making sure it was minty fresh. He slipped his glasses into place and stared at himself hard in the mirror. He could do this, he could-

He shrieked as his phone buzzed on the counter. He shakily picked it up to read Victor’s text.

>> _I’m heeeere_ _ヽ_ _(o_ _♡_ _o)/_

Great, he’s a Phichit-type with the damn emoticons.

Yuuri pocketed his phone and wrapped his scarf around his neck, putting on shoes and a jacket. At the last minute he remembered to grab his backpack, which was holding his camera. He didn’t know if it was cold outside or not but he would find out in a minute. He hoped Victor’s car was warm at least…

He walked outside and stopped dead when he saw Victor sitting on a  _Vespa_. Yuuri really shouldn’t have expected anything else. Victor took his sunglasses off and smiled brightly, waving, “Yuuri, good morning!”

“You have a Vespa?” Yuuri asked dumbly instead of returning the greeting.

Victor was still smiling as he reached behind him, handing his extra helmet to Yuuri, “I do! Do you like it? She’s a beauty.” He pat the handlebars of the Vespa. Yuuri just nodded slightly and took the helmet, strapping it on. He had never ridden on the back of motorcycle or anything that resembled it. He didn’t know what to classify the Vespa as. Was it a motorcycle or a scooter? Yuuri had no idea. But if he was on the back of it, then he would have no choice but to…

“Come on, get on! We must get going before it gets too crowded! There’s always a line.” Victor shook his head and slid his sunglasses into place, the metal frames glinting in the sunlight. He looked way too good in them.

Yuuri hesitantly slid behind Victor on the Vespa and Victor revved it to life, looking over his shoulder at Yuuri with a flirty smile.

“Don’t forget to hold onto me.” Yuuri could almost see him wink behind those damn shades. Yuuri tentatively wrapped his arms around Victor waist and could feel the strong abdominals beneath his grip. He pursued his lips and told himself not to think anything nasty, that Victor had definitely _not_ planned this, that his muscles weren’t hard and that he definitely did not want to see Victor without clothes.

And then the Vespa jerked to life and they were speeding down the street, Yuuri holding on tighter. He swore he could hear Victor laughing in the wind but wasn’t sure. Yuuri lifted his head to look at Florence zooming by, all the apartments and houses and shop fronts. It was all beautiful. He thanked the heavens every day for allowing him this experience. Every day that passed he thought more and more about staying permanently, he loved it so much. And, he didn’t want to lie, but Victor was a definite plus of staying.

They made it to the Uffizi gallery about fifteen minutes later and Victor parked. He shook out his hair after taking off the helmet and Yuuri almost forgot to take off his own while watching him. Victor shot him another grin, obviously knowing what Yuuri was thinking. Yuuri blushed and scrambled to take off his helmet before he could make an even bigger ass of himself. He perched the helmet next to Victor’s and before he could protest, Victor was lacing their fingers together and leading him into the museum. There was a line, even this early in the morning, that’s to be expected considering it was Saturday. Yuuri was practically buzzing with excitement, despite his heart beating anxiously because Victor still hadn’t let go of his hand.

When they were able to go in, they got a map. Yuuri didn’t know where he wanted to go first. There was so much he wanted to see but there were so many people and he didn’t want to be in anybody’s way.

“Nonsense!” Victor exclaimed and started dragging him up the stairs, “We have to start on the second floor.

“O-Okay.” Yuuri nodded and blindly followed. Victor had said there was some sort of itinerary that they were following and Yuuri trusted him. Despite them being friends now (they  _had_ been talking every day for a month, that constituted a friendship right?) he figured that he shouldn’t trust a person this much. Even though Victor had these mysterious vibes going on, he trusted him completely.

Victor took him to see all of the classics, giving him a history lesson as if he wasn’t also studying some art history at school. But he let Victor give him long winded biographies about artists such as Botticelli and Caravaggio and telling him about all the paintings. Yuuri added some of his input and Victor was impressed with his little clips of knowledge.

Yuuri’s most favorite was  _Venus of Urbino_  by Titian. They spent a lot of time in that hall, Yuuri going on and on about why he loved that painting. Victor listen with a fond look on his face and free fingers touching his lips in interest.

“You must be into eroticism then, Yuuri.” Victor laughed when he was done.

Yuuri’s blush returned in full force, “N-No! Just because I like the painting doesn’t mean-”

Victor’s laugh became more boisterous, “You are so cute when you’re flustered. I could kiss you.” Victor’s eyelids lowered a bit into something far too sensual for standing in the middle of an art gallery. But there was something sensual about art, wasn’t there? Art can represent anything and standing before a painting that was the essence of eroticism was the perfect starting point for sensuality.

“Shall I call you Venus from now on?” Victor continued. Victor was shameless, as they were literally standing in the middle of the hall, Victor pressing close to him. He was cupping Yuuri’s chin with one hand, thumb coming up to caress Yuuri’s bottom lip. “I too am attracted by your beauty, just like Venus is trying to do by flaunting herself.”

“V-Victor…”

Victor smiled and stepped away, taking Yuuri’s hand again, “Come come! Let’s go, onward!” He acted as if it hadn’t even happened. Yuuri was confused but his heart was racing and his stomach had butterflies in it. He wanted to be pressed close to Victor again like they just had been. He supposed if he told Phichit this Phichit would just stare blankly. Yuuri did not want to admit that maybe this crush, yeah he finally recognized it, was more than a crush to begin with.

They spent the entire day in the museum admiring the artwork and each other out the corners of their eyes, hands clenched together. Yuuri found comfort in Victor’s hand in his, deciding that he liked the feeling. Victor’s hand was slightly bigger than his and they seemed to fit together perfectly.

When it was time to go, as the museum closed early at six fifteen, Victor suggested they go out to dinner. Yuuri, not wanting to cut their time short, readily agrees. Victor treats him to a dinner at a restaurant right on the river. All in all, it was very romantic.

Right off the bat Victor ordered wine. Although he was speaking Italian, Yuuri had picked up some words in his monthly stay and knew vino meant wine, which meant they would both be drinking. And when the waiter brought over an expensive looking bottle, Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“Victor, I can’t afford this…”

Victor waved his hand dismissively, “Don’t worry Yuuri, I’ve got it all covered. Have you decided what you are going to eat yet?” He poured them both a glass of wine and immediately took a sip. Yuuri could barely read the menu so he had to enlist Victor for help, who was proud to show off some skills. He even had Victor order for him, selfishly, so he could hear the Italian drip off his tongue much like the wine he was poisoning his system with.

“This is really good.” Yuuri said, taking another sip of wine. He wasn’t going to tell Victor this, but he was a bit of a light weight. He would have to limit himself to this one glass.

Victor smiled, “I’m glad you enjoy it. Did you have a good day?”

“It was perfect, really. Thank you for inviting me and to taking me out to dinner. It’s a perfect...date…” He mumbled the last part, still a bit shy to admit he was on a date.

Victor seemed to figure him out though, “You finally admitted it! Ah, Yuuri, is this the first time you’ve been on a date? You’re twenty-two and you’re very good looking, how is that?”

Yuuri pursed his lips for a moment but saw that Victor was genuinely asking. “I’ve never… I never went out so I just never had the opportunity. I never saw myself as… somebody who could appeal to others. So I stayed away…”

“But you come to Italy and that changes.” Victor said a bit proudly.

Yuuri laughed slightly and met his eyes, “I suppose. I never anticipated spending my time in a coffee shop. I thought I would go to university and then go straight home to lock myself away and do work. But I’m… drawn to y-Vkusno so plans changed.”

There was mirth sparkling in Victor’s eyes and he lifted his glass to his lips, assessing Yuuri as he took a sip. The sensuality was back just from one heated look and Yuuri couldn’t dare to look away.

“So does that mean you have never had sex before?” Victor asked as he set his glass down. They were eating at that point and Yuuri took one bite - and choked. He coughed into his napkin and Victor did nothing but giggle.

“I- is that appropriate to ask? Here?” Yuuri looked around but nobody was paying them any attention.

“Italian’s are shameless, Yuuri, You wouldn’t believe how many people go around talking about their cock size.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened incredibly at that and he blushed, wanting to drown himself in the creamy pasta sauce. “That’s, um….”

“Do you like sex Yuuri?” Victor asked.

Yuuri almost choked again. “I, um…”

“I’m sorry, are you uncomfortable?”

“A little.”

Victor offered a smile, “You shouldn’t be embarrassed about your body, Yuuri. It’s wonderful. I think you and I would make a beautiful mix.” Yuuri admired his shamelessness, and the ability of Victor’s words to make him tingle all over. Yuuri just grabbed his wine glass and took a big gulp. He was not drunk enough for this conversation.

Thankfully, Victor dropped the subject after that. He wanted to know more about Japan, asking him about the onsen and the different season. Victor, like most people who had never visited Japan, loved the cherry blossoms. He said they provided great inspiration for some of his artworks. Yuuri said that sure the petals were beautiful, but they were a hassle because they were  _everywhere_. Victor just laughed. He was always laughing.

By the end of the dinner, Yuuri was a bit tipsy and Victor was just slightly buzzed. He was able to handle his alcohol much better than Yuuri anyway. Yuuri was giggly and more open this way, which wasn’t Victor’s intention in buying the wine but it certainly was a plus.

“Hey, do you think you could teach me Italian? It’s a romance language and it sounds nice when you speak it.” Yuuri asked as they made their way back to Victor’s Vespa, hand in hand of course.

Victor chuckled. “I would be honored. Do you want me to talk dirty to you in Italian, since you love my voice so much.” Teasing, always teasing with Victor.

Yuuri smirked, a little lopsided. “I wouldn’t complain”

Victor’s jaw went slack as he stared at Yuuri grabbing for the spare helmet, “Are you going to be okay driving?”

Victor shook himself out of whatever he was thinking and took the other helmet, “Yuuri please. I’ve lived in Italy so long, my wine is pretty much blood. Get on.” He pat the seat as he swung himself on. This time, Yuuri had no doubts about wrapping his arms around Victor and pressing himself close. Victor felt warm under his coat, almost radiating heat, and it was so comforting that Yuuri probably would’ve fell asleep if he hadn’t been so distracted by Florence’s nightlife. The sky may be dark but Florence was bright, lights flooding the streets and there were people everywhere. It was only around nine at night and it was Saturday so the night was definitely still young, but Yuuri was amazed every single time he stepped out of his apartment.

Victor brought him home, right up to the curb and Yuuri was a little wobbly as he stepped off the bike (he was calling it a bike for now). He took the helmet off and grinned at Victor, “Thank you for a wonderful day.”

Victor smiled back at him, reaching up to caress his cheek, “The pleasure is all mine, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri could feel his cheeks heat up below Victor’s touch and he leaned forward in an act of bravery, kissing the corner of his mouth. Victor froze beneath him for a moment but then his lips curled into a smile.

“Wow.” He said once Yuuri pulled away, “Will I get an encore?”

“Maybe soon. Goodnight, Victor.” Yuuri smiled and walked into his share home with Mickey. Victor sat there for some time feeling the corner of his mouth and then he was driving off.

 

**

 

Every weekend they would go on a date to some historical or popular site in Florence. On weekdays Yuuri would still come in and sit at his usually table, becoming more bold in the drinks he ordered and even buying a pastry if he was feel ambitious. Victor would join him, listen to Yuuri talk about his photography a bit, and then teach him Italian. They started with basic phrases at first, not wanting to overwhelm him.  _Hello, how are you?, where is the restroom?, have a good day_. These were amongst the first things he learned.

Along with this, Yuri helped out with teaching him slang and curses. It was unintentional, but Yuri used it so much and threw so many insults at Victor that Victor just ended up teaching Yuuri them. Yuuri would be amused during the whole ordeal. He never did learn why Yuri was so hostile with Victor. It must be his teenage angst, despite only being a few years younger than Yuuri.

Yuuri of course kept Phichit updated too, because Phichit would kill him if he didn’t. Phichit was always thirsty for the juicy details of a date and life in general, content with the amount of pictures Yuuri was regularly posting to Instagram now. There may or may not have been one or two of Victor.

Yuuri’s favorite day of theirs was when Victor took him to see the Ponte Vecchio. It was just a bridge but to Yuuri it was magical. It was the kind of architecture that Yuuri lived for and to see it in person? It was amazing, spectacular. Victor surprised him with it. This was about a month after their first date. Yuuri was confident enough to say they were dating now and it was a strange feeling. They texted day and night whenever they weren’t busy with work or school. Mila and Georgi would regularly comment about how enamored they looked with one another. (Yuri thought it was disgusting. Typical.)

They spent a couple hours at Ponte Vecchio. There were a bunch of souvenir and jewelry shops set up on the bridge and Yuuri made it his goal to stop at each one. He was out of a large sum of money that day for buying gifts for his family. His stay in Italy was dwindling down to less than two months now. He tried not to think about it.

“Yuuri, what about this?”

Victor held up a little dog statue carrying an Italian flag. Yuuri had told him about his dog back home, a tiny little brown poodle that he loved dearly. Maybe if he had the statue he wouldn’t feel so homesick.

“I love it!” Yuuri exclaimed with a big grin. A light blush coated Victor’s cheeks.

“Here.” He handed the artist selling it a couple of bills and then presented it to Yuuri, “For you.”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up in surprise, even though they shouldn’t have. Victor was always buying him things.

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiled and tucked it away safely in his backpack.

While they were there Yuuri took lots of pictures with his camera. Of course he did, since it was a piece of architecture. He took photos until his camera died and he figured he had lost a considerable amount of memory. There were pictures of the crowds, the walls, the bridge from far away. He loved them all.

His favorites of all, though, included Victor. Victor up close, smiling at him, in the middle of telling him something. Victor in moments where he was deep in thought and extremely vulnerable, looking out on the water. There was one that Yuuri would cherish with Victor looking out on the water, the sunlight beating on his face perfectly, a tender expression on his face. He wasn’t look at Yuuri but he may as well have.

It was looking at that picture and then looking up from the lens at the real thing that made Yuuri realize he was possibly falling in love.

He had no experience with love whatsoever. Wasn’t it a little cliche that in only two months he was able to achieve it? Most likely, yes, it was a little cliche. But gosh, falling in love in Italy, on a bridge, staring at a beautiful person while the light casts on their face was so  _cliche_. Yuuri didn’t care because there was this person who wanted to spend time with him in a romantic setting that looked at him as if he was the most beautiful artifact in the world. Yuuri knew that this feeling was love and he didn’t want to set it free.

“What are you thinking about?” Victor asked as they walked through the streets of Florence, hand in hand, bags clasped in the other.

Yuuri smiled down at their hands and then sideways at Victor, “You.”

“Very flattering.” Victor chuckled and looked at him thoughtfully.

“Thank you for showing me Italy.” Yuuri said softly to him. In his head it translated to  _Thank you for showing me love_.

Victor grinned, “It’s been my pleasure. Maybe showing you around will convince you to go on more adventures with me.”

Yuuri was shocked, just a bit, at Victor’s words. Because that was Victor’s way of saying  _stay_. Yuuri wanted to. But he didn’t know if he could. Would he be able to make it.

“There’s a bunch of Italy I still haven’t see.” Yuuri offered, “Venice, Rome, Naples…”

“Let me take you there then.” Victor said sincerely. He wore a serious expression and Yuuri had to look away guiltily. These were just dreams, they weren’t reality.

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Yuuri asked suddenly, “I’m getting kind of hungry.”

Victor blinked at him before breaking into a sweet smile, “Anything for you, love.” That was a new one. But he started going on and on about a restaurant that was around there so Yuuri didn’t have time to think about it as Victor started going on and on about the different selections of wine they had. Yuuri didn’t mind, not in the slightest.

Dinner was lovely and when it was over, they went to a park just to walk around. The moonlight guided them and Yuuri leaned on Victor. It was romantic, and Yuuri knew what would make it better. He and Victor hadn’t kissed yet. Yuuri honestly didn’t know what he was waiting for. Victor clearly wanted to, kissing him on the cheek and his hand frequently. But the most respectable thing was that he never pushed Yuuri into doing anything he wouldn’t want to do. Yuuri was really grateful for that.

Yuuri had kissed people before, once. It was only one person and it wasn’t special or memorable. But with Victor, he figured it would be. So he led them to a small bridge where the moonlight reflected onto the river and they watched it flow for a little bit.

“Victor.” Yuuri said quietly. It was just the two of them.

Victor looked down at him questioningly, “Yes?”

Yuuri made a split second decision. He thought he was going to chicken out, but instead he grabbed Victor’s collar and tugged him down, pressing their lips together. He closed his eyes after the first press, but before he did he could see that Victor’s were wide with surprise. Yuuri pulled away and licked his lips before opening his eyes.

Victor was still staring at him in surprise before he smiled a smile full of love. It was so soft and warm that Yuuri felt it in his core. Victor touched his waist and brought him closer. “Like this, Yuuri.” He whispered, breath fanning across Yuuri’s lips before they melded together, right there on the bridge. Victor showed him how to kiss for real, lips moving slowly, softly, sensually.

Everything Victor did was simple, even the movement of his lips. Yuuri had never felt so sexy or loved in his life as he kissed Victor. There was no tongue, just lips and sighs and closed eyes. They held each other like that for a long time. Victor poured all his desperation and feelings into Yuuri and Yuuri felt it all. He tried to tell Victor how he felt as well but there so much swarming inside of him that he didn’t know how.

When they parted, they didn’t say much, just touched their foreheads together and smiled. Yuuri knew definitely then that this was what love was.

 

**

 

Life picked up after that. Dates were scarce after that, as school pretty much swamped Yuuri’s life. He was doing this and that, having to run around the entire city for projects. Sometimes Victor would accompany him but he proved to be much more distracting than helpful so Yuuri had to cut him off. Victor was pouting but it was fine; it was something that needed to be done.

Yuuri rarely came to the coffee shop anymore because he was too busy at the university developing photos as they are. He felt guilty but he wasn’t just in Italy to have fun; he was there for school. Life couldn’t be an adventure all the time.

By his final weeks there Yuuri was run ragged. He didn’t want to leave but all this work made him want to. Not even Victor could convince him anymore. And his relationship with Victor was taking a toll it seemed. Yuuri always responded late or not at all because he was sleeping and there no point in starting a conversation with Victor now.

One night, close to the end of the semester, Yuuri was packing up to leave the dark room finally. It was around nine and he had been up for quite some time. He was exhausted. His thoughts were only filled of his bed and nothing else. He couldn’t remember if he had eaten dinner or not.

He was brought from these thoughts by a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled his phone out to see he had a notification from Victor. Despite how tired he was, a sad smile graced his face. He hadn’t seen Victor in almost a week now and he missed him.

 _> > Yuuri! _ _ヾ_ _(_ _＾∇＾_ _)_

Yuuri smiled softly and hiked his bag up on his shoulder, exiting the building. It would be so easy to go to Vkusno. Victor (and Yuri) lived right above the shop. But Yuuri was so tired…

_> > Where are you right now? I miss you!_

_< < I miss you too. I just left the university_

_> > _ _⊙_ _０⊙_ _just left?! Come to Vksuno, I will make tea!!!_

_< < that face is ugly_

_> > hey he takes offense to that!_

_< < hehe_

_< < i dunno… im kinda tired_

_> > _ _｡ﾟヽ_ _(_ _ﾟ_ _´Д_ _｀_ _)_ _ﾉﾟ｡_

Yuuri sighed. He supposed he wouldn’t mind a cup of tea. He quickly typed out that he would be there in ten minutes and shoved his phone back into his pocket. The walk to the shop was filled with thoughts about his bed but this time it included Victor. Would Victor be a good cuddler? Probably. He was so clingy that it wouldn’t surprise Yuuri at all. Yuuri wouldn’t mind being cuddled though. The only person that he had ever cuddled with was Phichit and that was strictly platonic.

Yuuri made it with no harm and he could see Victor waiting for him outside. Victor’s entire being lit up as he saw Yuuri and he rushed over to him, throwing his arms around him. Victor pressed a wet kiss to his lips and then held him close, practically smothered him.

“You really missed me huh?” Yuuri laughed as he enjoyed Victor’s worth before being tugged inside. The shades were drawn so nobody would be able to come in, despite the sign saying CLOSED (in Italian) out front.

“I did!” Victor nodded excitedly, “I made you tea!” He brought Yuuri over to a table and made him sit, pushing the cup of tea towards Yuuri. Yuuri looked around the coffee shop as he sat down. Most of the tables had the chairs sitting on top of them upside down and everything was pushed to the side or up against the counter. And in the center…

“Were you painting?” Yuuri asked excitedly, turning his attention to Victor. Victor was very red and sheepish looking all of a sudden.

“Um, not yet. I wanted to… paint you. If you’d let me.” Victor traced little figure eights on the table.

“You want to paint me?” Yuuri asked in surprise. He looked around at all the paintings on the wall. Some were intricate, some were not. He loved them all. Victor was so talented and Yuuri admired him a lot. He could only take photos, great photos if he did say so himself. But he couldn’t paint and normally when somebody asks if they can paint you, you say yes.

“I do. I think you are a work of art, Yuuri.” Victor smiled shyly, “So…?”

“Where do you want me?” Yuuri asked and smiled at him, taking a sip of tea.

“There’s fine!” Victor was quickly scrambling over to the canvas, “Feel free to talk, you don’t have to be quiet. You can move all you want. I just wanted my muse in front of me.”

“Your muse?” Yuuri teased and Victor gave him a secretive smile before placing a bunch of colors on the plate, picking up a brush and going to work. Yuuri watched him for a moment and sipping the tea. He could fall asleep sitting up if he wanted to, that’s how tired he was. But he figured that Victor would get upset and he did go to all the trouble of making this tea…. As much trouble as getting hot water and tea leaves can be.

“I think I spent five hours in the dark room today, doing my own work and helping other out.” Yuuri stated a little while later with a yawn. He lifted his glasses up and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m sorry I made you come here.” Victor said. It was clear that he was only half paying attention.

“It’s okay. I wanted to see you.” Yuuri admitted. “I haven’t been very good to you lately. And I’m leaving soon…” He glanced at Victor for a moment. His arm paused where he was painting but his eyes never left the canvas. Then he resumed his painting but his shoulders were tense, even from Yuuri’s position he could see that.

“I just hope I get everything done in time. I still need to go put up my display, but I’m not sure which pictures I want to use.”

“Did you ever pick a theme for your exhibition?” Victor asked, clearing his throat.

“Yes.” Yuuri nodded. Victor glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, fringe falling from in front of his eyes.

“What is it? It’s rude to keep a man waiting Yuuri.” Victor chuckled to himself. Yuuri figured there was a double meaning to that statement.

“Life and love.” Yuuri said simply.

“That’s… very broad.” Victor said softly.

Yuuri bit his lip. He wanted to surprise Victor with the contents of his exhibition, but he couldn’t wait any longer.

“I took this picture of you, on the Ponte Vecchio. You were looking out at the water and the sun hit your face… You looked so happy and at peace. It’s my favorite photo of you.” Yuuri smiled softly and looked at his lap. He couldn’t look at Victor because he knows these last words were going to hurt him. “It was then that I came up with my theme. But later that night when we kissed for the first time it was when I realized I was in love with you. And you taught me what life is and how good it can be when you let yourself enjoy it. I… when I go home I want you to have the pictures I took. Maybe if you like them enough then you can hang them up on the walls…”

He smiled softly to himself before looking up at Victor with tears in his eyes, “You showed me life and love and that’s something I can never forget. Thank you for that, Victor.”

Victor was staring back at him, sapphire eyes glassy with his own tears. Then the plate and the paintbrush clattered to the ground and Victor was rushing over to Yuuri, Yuuri standing up to meet him. Their lips all but collided and Victor took Yuuri’s face in his hands, desperation in his movements. He was trying to put every single emotion of his into one kiss. Yuuri heard him loud and clear. Victor didn’t want him to go but he didn’t have a choice; he had to go home. His flight was booked and everything. But he kissed Victor anyway, hands gripping Victor’s forearms, locking him into placing.

He and Victor parted, and Victor looked him in the eye, one single tear escaping, “Please stay.”

“I can’t.” Yuuri whispered.

Victor stared at him blankly for another moment before letting go, turning back to the canvas.

“Victor-” Yuuri was cut off by Victor moving the canvas out of the way, shoving it to the side of the coffee shop along with the discarded paintbrush and paints. He went behind the counter and plugged his phone into the speakers.

“Dance with me.” Victor said.

“Dance?” Yuuri asked.

Victor pressed play on whatever song he was searching for before stalking over to Yuuri, holding his hand out. Yuuri tentatively took it, Victor pulling him close with one hand wrapped around his waist, the other clasping his hand away from their bodies.

“Eyes on me and put your hand on my shoulder.” Victor said softly and Yuuri did as told as a man’s voice filled the speakers.

_Sento una voce che piange lontano_

_Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?_

It was in Italian and Yuuri couldn’t understand what the singer was saying. The piano was nice though. Victor led them around, being careful so Yuuri didn’t trip over his own two feet.

_Orsù finisca presto questo calice di vino_

_e inizio a prepararmi_

_Adesso fa’ silenzio_

Victor twirled them around once and smiled softly at Yuuri, who was staring at Victor in wide-eyed wonder. His feet were moving on their own as Victor told him to cross one foot in front of the other as they moved to the beat.

A woman’s voice joined the man’s and Yuuri’s heart all but stopped. These were words he could translate.

_Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_

_Ho paura di perderti_

_(Stay close to me, don’t go_

_I’m afraid of losing you_ _)_

Yuuri thought he was going to tear up again. As the singing went up at the  _ho_ , Victor twirled them around rapidly. It was as if they were gliding on ice, the coffee shop below their feet turning into an ice rink. Yuuri let Victor continue to lead them, their dancing picking up a bit as the song began to pick up.

_Le tue mani, le tue gambe,_

_Le mie mani, le mie gambe,_

_e i battiti del cuore_

_si fondono tra loro_

Yuuri could only translate the first part:  _your hands, your legs, my hands, my legs_ and then he was focusing on Victor again, who was smiling at him still. This was his cry. He was begging Yuuri to stay with him through this dance. Yuuri’s heart was beating fast, most likely at the same time as Victor’s. The song was starting to slow down and he knew it would come to a close soon. But this, being close to him, literally what Victor was pleading him for, was all he wanted.

_Partiamo insieme_

_Ora sono pronto_

_(Let’s leave together,_

_Now I’m ready.)_

The song ended on a high note and Victor dipped him gently, Yuuri’s hair pulling back and his glasses pushing up a little bit. Victor pulled him up right and went to shut off the music, the smile slipping from his face. The music cut out as it went into the next song and Victor looked at his feet as he turned to face Yuuri.

Yuuri was still trying to catch his breath from the dance but he didn’t care. He had made his decision.

His decision was Victor.

Yuuri launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck, burying his face in his shoulder. It was crazy how all it seemed to take was a dance and a song, but it was so much more than that. It was Victor not being able to say how he felt out loud, but through movement and action. It was all of this, how he wanted to paint Yuuri, how he probably planned to dance with Yuuri from the start to make him stay, that got Yuuri to stay.

“Stammi vicino…” Victor whispered in his ear, holding on tight.

“Ti amo…” Yuuri whispered back.  _I love you._

 

**[venturo]**

A year goes by. Yuuri graduates. Victor continues working at the shop with Yuri, Georgi and Mila. But Yuuri joins them and joins the little apartment upstairs too. Yuri’s scowls are coming full force these days and there’s no stop for them. He gags left and right whenever Yuuri and Victor kiss in front of him. He says nasty things to them too, in English and Italian, but Victor always assures his love that it’s out of love.

“One day you’ll find love and you’ll regret ever gagging at them.” Mila told him and Yuri just gave her the finger.

“I’d rather drop dead than be in love.” Yuri said.

Mila laughed and shook her head as she wiped down the table in front of her. It was almost closing time yet they were all still there.

“Love is a wonderful thing, Yuri.” Victor said. The way he said their names were completely different despite them being almost the same thing. Yuuri’s name was always drawn out, more gushy and filled with affection. Yuri’s name was always short and filled with mirth. Yuri hated the way Victor said his name.

Yuri leaned his cheek on his hand, elbow resting on the counter, “Yeah, well, it’s not for me.”

“You’ll never know until you find it.” Yuuri said, lifting a chair onto the table, flat side resting carefully. “I didn’t know what love was until I met Victor.”

“Yes, yes we all know. Especially me who has to live with you assholes. I have to listen to you prove your love over and over again in the terrifying ways you do. You know, I wish the walls were-”

“Excuse me.” The door chimed and a young man stepped through the door. His hair was buzzed underneath with an undercut and the hair on top was gelled back. “I’m sorry to bother you, I can see that you are closing, but my bike broke down, would you guys have anything to fix it?”

“Ah, we must have a tool box somewhere. Yuri, why don’t you go look for it and help this young man out?” Victor asked and looked at Yuri, who was visibly ogling the man who had come through the door. His mouth had opened and his eyes were sparkling in the way that only Yuri’s could.

“Yuri?” Victor asked again, the corners of his mouth lifting in a smile.

“Huh?” Yuri asked harshly, jerking his head towards Victor, now smirking. Mila was too, one hand on her hip. “Yes, a toolbox, we have one!” Yuri scrambled into the back and produced one.

“Thank you.” The man nodded his thanks and took it from Yuri.

“Would you like some help?” Yuri shifted, trying to hide his excitement. Everybody in the shop knew how much Yuri loved motorcycles. And leather. Two of which the young man who had just come into the shop owned, if the leather jacket was anything to go by. The young man just nodded at Yuri’s question and as they were leaving to go out front, Yuri could be heard to be asking what kind of bike he owned.

“Looks like he’s going to find his L words after all.” Yuuri said quietly to Victor with a smile.

“And just after he was ranting about not wanting to find them.” Victor laughed and helped Yuuri with the chairs, “Maybe it’s fate.”

Yuuri smiled. Fate definitely had something to do with it. And as he looked around Vkusno, walls now lined with paintings and photographs, he figured that maybe fate was just another word for life and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
>  _“Vuole un caffè?”_ \- Fancy a coffee?  
>  _Ma, che sei grullo?_ \- Are you joking/Are you crazy?  
>  _cretino_ \- moron  
>  _Stronzo_ \- asshole  
>  _Perfetto_ \- perfect  
>  _Ti amo_ \- i love you  
> [Venus of Urbino](http://www.uffizi.org/artworks/venus-of-urbino-by-titian/)  
> [Lyrics for "Stammi Vicino"](http://yurionice.wikia.com/wiki/Duet:_Stay_Close_to_Me)
> 
> A lot of my translations came from various Youtube videos and multiple (hopefully reliable) dictionaries. Again, please let me know if they're correct! 
> 
> I may do an Oturi sequel.... maybe.... 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
